


[Podfic] Loop

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hiraishin, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kid Senju Tobirama, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Naruto Founders Week 2020, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Konoha Village, Read by the Author, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Desperate, Madara uses one of his partner's special jutsu he has never even tried to learn before - he should never be allowed to make such attempts without supervision, but luckily, it seems, the child version of Tobirama absolutely counts as supervision.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Founders Week 2020, Kalira's Founders Week Stories (2020)





	[Podfic] Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875913) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Posted today as part of [Founders Week](https://foundersweek.tumblr.com/post/625374897835786240/hi-all-founders-week-2020-is-just-around-the), Day 1: Time Travel.

  
**Loop**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 32 minutes, 18 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/loop-podfic-by-kalira/Loop.mp3)


End file.
